Un regalo de Niou
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara. ] Niou le da un regalo a Akaya.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi/Kirihara Akaya.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

Se suponía que las tiendas de lencería tendían a ser de únicamente mujeres, sin embargo no por ello es que no existiesen algunos simpáticos que regalaban lencería (muchas veces sexy) a chicos de diferentes edades. Estos simpáticos chicos lo hacían con el único objetivo de ver el escandaloso sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de quienes recibían el regalo, era divertido muchas veces verlo.

Aquel día, cierto peliplata se encontraba entrando al Rikkaidai Fuzoku (en su lado de Preparatoria) y llevaba entre sus manos un empaque envuelto en papel de regalo. Su sonrisa era un poco escalofriante, ante el hecho de que la diversión que esperaba obtener a pesar de todo era grande. Se dirigió, pues, a los salones de los jóvenes de segundo año.

En el salón encontró justamente lo que esperaba, al joven de cabellos negros que parecían algas en vez de cabellos pensando al parecer en cualquier otra cosa en vez de que tenía clases. Solo cuando pasó alrededor de tres minutos enfrente del joven éste pareció percatarse de su presencia y levantó su cabeza.

— **Niou-senpai**— saludó.

— **Akaya. Te he traído un regalo**— sonrió Masaharu, extendiéndole el empaque envuelto en papel de regalo.

Akaya dudó en tomarlo, del tiempo que conocía a Niou siempre le gastaba bromas y no quería que le hiciera más porque ya estaba cansado de que le jugase bromas crueles. Al menos ya no le creía cuando se disfrazaba de Sanada, por varias razones. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, quería saber que era el regalo… la curiosidad, la curiosidad.

— **Gracias, Niou-senpai**— murmuró el de cabello negro tomando el regalo.

Niou amplió su sonrisa, incitándolo a abrir el regalo, viendo como Akaya obedecía y luego sus mejillas se cubrían de un escandaloso sonrojo.

— **Creí que te podría servir. Apuesto a que a esos dos les encantaría verte con eso puesto—** sonrió malicioso, ignorando la mortificada mirada que le lanzaba Akaya.

— **Es para mujer**— susurró Akaya, causando una risa en Masaharu.

— **Lo sé, pero es de tu talla y definitivamente le quedará muy bien—** sonrió alegremente, Akaya gimió por lo bajo. Totalmente mortificado.

La puerta se volvió a escuchar y por ella entró un alegre peliazul junto a un serio chico de cabello negro quienes se dirigieron hasta la pareja. El peliazul alzó una ceja con un poco de curiosidad viendo como Akaya le miraba con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas y Niou sonreía malicioso. Se acercó con cuidado y abrazó a Akaya con una sonrisa, viendo por primera vez el regalo y su sonrisa se amplió incluso más que de Niou.

— **¿Y esto?—** preguntó.

— **Un regalo, Yukimura-buchou. Se lo hice a Akaya**— confesó Niou. El chico que había entrado con Yukimura se acercó para ver el regalo y su rostro se deformó levemente, apareciéndole un tic en la ceja— **A él le ha gustado mucho, Sanada-fukubuchou. **

— **Parece mortificado**— apuntó Yukimura, pareciendo incluso más alegre que antes. Sanada miró a Akaya.

— **Lo estoy… ****_eso _****es de mujer**— siseó Akaya, las miradas de Yukimura y Sanada solo aumentaban su mortificación.

Seiichi ojeó con más detenimiento el regalo de Niou hacia su novato favorito —y único—, consistía en primera instancia de una bolsa de la tienda 'Victoria's Secrets', mientras que dentro tenía un papel rosa que semi envolvía el regalo real: un corset, bragas y pantys de media liga, todo en color blanco. Genichirou frunció el ceño, viendo a Yukimura levemente interesado en el regalo. Estaba acostumbrado a ciertas acciones de Yukimura, sin embargo ver a Akaya tan mortificado con el regalo le hacía querer protegerlo. Un sentimiento que había iniciado cuando Akaya había entrado por primera vez al Rikkaidai.

— **Parecen muy lindos, se te verían bien Akaya**— susurró Yukimura al oído de Akaya, dado que todavía estaba abrazándolo y Akaya sintió como su sonrojo aumentaba aún más.

— **No digas eso Seiichi**— murmuró, si era posible aún más mortificado, el jovencito de segundo año de Preparatoria.

— **Solo digo la verdad**— anunció solemnemente Yukimura. Sanada suspiró y fue hasta Akaya.

— **No tienes que usarlo solo porque Seiichi quiera, Akaya, no te preocupes de nada. Nadie te obligará**— Akaya sonrió a Genichirou, mientras Seiichi hacía pucheros. Aunque estaba convencido de que Akaya usaría el regalo.

Akaya, Genichirou y él mismo estaban en una relación desde secundaria (tres años antes), era una relación extraña pero que funcionaba muy bien —algo raro—. Le gustaban mucho ambos, y por ello había decidido estar con ambos. Ambos querían a Akaya, razón por la que habían decidido iniciar algo con él unos meses después de que ellos dos iniciasen una relación. Seiichi sentía gran debilidad por Akaya, y por ello le interesaba de sobremanera verle con aquel obsequio.

Y lograría que se lo pusiera, después de todo… él era Yukimura Seiichi, y nadie se le resistía.


End file.
